Fleeting Moments
by Umeko the God
Summary: Davis and TK play matchmaker for their siblings. PG-13 for language.
1. Introduction- The Fleeting Moments

YES! IT IS A JUNATO FIC! HAHAHA! See, I like Jun, I support Junato, and I don't see why so many people hate her. She's very misunderstood, I know that, so with this fic, I will, in some parts, go into the ditzy mind of Motomiya Jun and show her true intelligence.  
  
Frenatamon: You sound like that Twilight Zone guy.  
  
Do not! Anyway, please read this, I hope that many Jun-haters will benifit from this, and actually notice that she isn't any dumber than they are. I mean, how dumb can she be? She's got good taste in boys!  
  
Frenatamon: You don't like Matt.  
  
I like the Kidos.  
  
***  
  
Yamato "Matt" Ishida sat in the middle of his room, mad at himself. Not bcause he smashed his old guitar on the ground or punched his hand through the window; those were both his attempts to get the anger out. Neither of them had worked.  
  
"Shit." He took his bloody hand out of the wrappings made from his shirt. The bleeding hadn't slowed, but on the other hand, it hadn't sped up, either. It was his good hand, too, the one he strummed his guitar with and wrote autographs with.  
  
Autographs... "JEEZ!" He grabbed his hair. Everything reminded him of her. He'd pretended to hate her just so he would look cool. Now, not only did she think he hated her, she had started chasing someone else. To add to that, Sora now thought she had all rights over him, and would constantly bake batches of cookies to bring to his changing room door! That made his best friend mad, too. Tai was probably reacting the same way. Matt knew how Tai felt about Sora, and for all he cared, he could take her!  
  
*I'm such a jerk! I should have told her how I feel. But noooooooo, stupid Matt has to go around bein all cool and just neglect her. I really deserve it, after being such and idiot. She deserves Jim, not me...*  
  
He looked at the phone, for a fleeting second considering calling her up and telling her how much of a baka he's been. Though, that second was soon over, for he knew she hated him now. He curled up with his head on his knees.  
  
"Jun..."  
  
***  
  
Aww, so adorable!  
  
Frenatamon: Nothing happened.  
  
Shut up. The next chapter will be up... sometime. Maybe Saturday. I dunno.  
  
Frenatamon: And that's when we'll journey through the cobwebs on Jun's brain  
  
She's not dumb!   
  
***  
  
Frenatamon isn't here today, so we're spared her useless gabber. ^^ and I thought these were so short, what use to use them as seperate chapters?  
  
Disclaimer: I only know about twenty words in Japanese. You think that if I owned Digimon, the official website would be in Japanese?  
  
***  
  
Jun looked out the window. Water dripped down the pane, much like her face. She couldn't take her mind off it. The scene kept playing in her head: the collapsing contest center, Matt running to protect Sora.  
  
"Myatt..." she sighed. Why did she pretend to like Jim? It was when she was still just getting over Matt when she first saw him, but now, two weeks later, she realized that she didn't really like him, but still longed to be in the embrace of Matt's warm arms.  
  
"Matt, I love you..." She turned to the door. For a fleeting moment she considered going out and walking to Matt's apartment, but she knew it was over. He'd never love her, not the way she did him.  
  
"Bye, I'm going to meet my friends!" Davis rushed out the door, and Jun watched out the window as he got soaked, running towards the school. Originally, she'd follow, hoping to find Matt where Davis was, but now was different. She knew, but then again, she still hoped...  
  
***  
  
See? She's not dumb! She's just like any of us! OK, I'm off to dig chapter 3 out of my bookbag, bye! 


	2. Chapter 1- Doughnut Raid

Finally! I finished the second part! YAY! Sorry it took so long, I had written it in school, but then could only find the first page I used, and my the time I found the second page, I'd lost the first page, and by the time I found that again, my dad had thrown away the second page and taken out the trash. So, I had to write it all over again. Oh, well. Enjoy! 

***

"I'm here, everyone!" Davis wringed the rain out of his hair when he got to the computer room.

"Hi!" Kari was the only one there. Davis automatically blushed.

__

Alright, now I get to be alone with Kari! He sauntered up to her. "Hey, Kari, maybe-"

"I got the doughnuts!" Tai and Gatomon were in the doorway piled with several dozen pastries.

"Yay, doughnutsh!" DemiVeemon jumped out of Davis' arms and ran over to the doughnuts.

__

Man…

"Where were you?" Kari asked strictly. "You both disappeared when we passed the cafeteria!"

Tai put a hand behind his head. "Yeah, we were raiding the teacher's lounge."

"Hey everyone!" Yolei appeared with Cody trailing behind her. "Ooh, doughnuts!"

Davis, upset at his dumb luck, glared at them. "Dude, doesn't TD usually come with you?"

Cody looked at him. "He had to meet up with Matt, so he'll be here later.

Joe, Izzy, and Sora walked in then with their own "hellos."

Yolei took a chocolate doughnut. "Well, besides them, that would be everyone, right? Ken and Mimi are meeting us in the Digital World."

TK appeared. "Hey, guys!"

Sora looked over. "Hi, where's Matt?"

TK took a chocolate éclair. "He's not coming. He's been moping around the house for days on end.

Tai crossed his arms. "That's fine, but you have the materials we need to clean up the Digital World, right?"

"I couldn't carry them all by myself," TK explained. You go to the Digital world, and I'll go back to Matt's house with someone else."

Davis found himself pushed forward. "Davis will go!" Yolei giggled. "Spare us from his idiocy, TK!"

"Fine," smiled Tai. "We'll meet you there in about an hour?"

Davis finally understood what was going on. "Wait! I don't want to-"

"Bye!" Everyone disappeared into the computer, leaving him with TK and their Digimon.

Davis glared at TK, who was smiling and sweatdropping. Attempting small talk, he spoke up. "You know, Jun's been moping around a lot also."

DemiVeemon twirled around on his butt, giggling like an idiot and sucking a jelly doughnut. "Maybe they're in love!" he laughed.

Patamon flew down from the table with a glazed doughnut. "Nah, Matt's been depressed since he started going out with Sora."

DemiVeemon squirted jelly in Patamon's face. "Yeah, well, Jun'sh been like thish ever shinsh she shaw Jim."

Tk picked up Patamon, wiping the jelly off. "You know, Davis, I think DemiVeemon may be right. Matt and Jun don't have their true loves."

DemiVeemon started bouncing around like a maniac. "See, Davish, I wash right!"

***

TK was struggling with half of the cleaning materials, while Davis was carrying the others, consisting of shovels, brooms, hatchets, and a bunch of gardening supplies. They hadn't met Matt at all, though; he stayed inside while they got all the materials off the balcony.

__

He hasn't said anything to me in days, thought TK. _I wonder who Matt could be pining over?_

A voice interrupted his thoughts. "Hey, TK, think they like each other?"

The blonde looked over at Davis. _Wow, he's using his brain! _"Um, yeah, I guess it would make sense. Why?"

A mischievous smile crept across Davis' face. "No reason." Davis then skipped ahead, singing a rather old tune. "Matchmaker, matchmaker, make me a match…"

"Davis!" TK rushed up to him, laughing. "That's a great idea! We'll team up, and get them together!"

Davis smirked. "Yes, indeed."

The two boys clasped their right hands together in the boy-bonding way. "DUDE!" they both shouted, loud enough to wake up the whole neighborhood, and started running back to the school.

***

HAHA! YES! ^^ OK, tomorrow I'll start writing the next part… or rather later today… it's 1:30 am…

And now I ask myself… Why the hell is this story taking place at night?

By the way, Tai's raid of the Teachers lounge is based on a true story. I once stole a chocolate éclair from the open teachers lounge and managed to eat it before my teacher came in the room!


	3. Chapter 2- A New Encounter

"This really bites." Davis was using one of the shovels to move a pile of rocks that had fallen during the battle against MaloMyotismon. TK walked over from the other side of the gorge with a broom.

"You have the easy job. I have to go all along here and dust all the ash off so Kari and Cody can come along to plant trees."

"I really see no point in that." Ken was with them, too, landscaping the area. "The soil's all rotten. Nothing will grow here."

Davis shrugged. "It was Yolei's idea. Go complain to her. I have a feeling she'd listen to you, and not us." Davis nudged Ken slyly.

Ken flushed. "I… I'll just go over there to landscape." He jumped off his small rocky platform and ran off.

TK and Davis locked glances and laughed until they cried. "O- okay, let's get back to work, Davis."

Davis nodded, snorting with laughter, and removed another rock, only to find the one underneath it starting to jiggle. "Hey, TK, look at this."

"Huh?" TK came over, and Davis took the rock away, revealing a rather battered Digimon.

The small pink bunny-dragon thing rubbed its closed eyes, then opened them, the light blue pools shining brilliantly. The Digimon then smiled ecstatically at the boys looking over her. "IT'S YOU!!!" It jumped up, promptly landing on Davis' face.

"Whumf? Wuff fmee?" Davis pried the small Digimon off his face.

TK bent down. "Yeah, what's him?"

Davis now tried standing up to prevent the Digimon from glomping his face anymore, but it just grabbed onto his ankle. "You're the one I've been waiting for! It's you it's you it's you!"

"Wait, If you mean- oof!" Davis fell over trying to shake it off. "If you mean that you're my partner Digimon, I already have Veemon." He gestured over to where the Digimon were gathering seeds to plant. "And anyway, you're a girl, aren't you?"

The Digimon jumped onto Davis' belly and nodded. "Yup, I'm a girl! My name is Chibidramon! And I know you're the one, cuz your genetic code has been translated into binary code, and your code is the one I've been looking for!"

TK pondered over this a bit, and then understanding lit into his eyes. He picked her up by the scruff of the neck. "Okay, Chibidramon, one thing for you to understand. Davis is NOT your partner. But, I know who can find your partner for you. I'll bring you to him."

Chibidramon's eyes lit up. "You mean it? YAY!" She hugged him by the neck.

Brushing himself off, Davis stood up. "What are you talking about, TK?"

TK just winked. "Don't worry, Davis, I can take care of this. But Chibidramon," he added to the Digimon, "you can't tell him who sent you. Okay?"

Chibidramon nodded so hard, her head almost fell off. "OKAY!"

***

Matt woke up from a rather peaceful night, and kept his eyes closed, thinking a bit. _I haven't slept that well in a while. I wonder why last night was different?_

He slowly opened his eyes to see two large blue eyes staring at him.

"Matt!" cried the creature on his chest, which started jumping up and down. "YAY! You're awake! Now you can find my partner for me!"

Matt gasped his words between the pink creature's bounces. "What… the… hell?!"

***

Yay! I've been waiting for this! I finally get to write Chibidramon's part! She's so fun to write for! And next chapter will be even better, with more Chibidramon hyperness!


	4. Chapter 3- School with Chibidramon

"Now, Chibidramon, you have to stay in my room, okay

"Now, Chibidramon, you have to stay in my room, okay?" Matt pulled on his jacket, after reluctantly accepting his mission to find Chibidramon's partner.

"Okay!" Chibidramon nodded her head.

Digging in his pockets, Matt pulled out a granola bar. "Here, you can have this. I'm going to make breakfast."

"Okay!"

Matt walked out the door, watching her gnaw on the food. After the door closed, Chibidramon's eyes swiveled to Matt's backpack.

***

Matt walked through the crowd of kids on his way to school. Tai caught up with him and they started talking.

"Hey, Matt, what's up?"

"Oh, uh…" Matt immediately thought of Chibidramon. "Nothing much."

Chibidramon lifted the flap of the backpack to look out. "Wa-how! Look at all the girls!"

"Chibidramon!" Matt lifted the bag to eye level. "I told you to stay at home!"

"What's this, Matt, another girlfriend?" Tai mused.

Matt grunted. "It's some Digimon I have to find a partner for. And you," he added to Chibidramon, "You stay low-profile today, okay? I don't want any teachers asking about you."

"Okay, Matt!" Chibidramon disappeared into the bag again.

Matt sighed. "She's going to be the end of me."

"Yeah, really," Tai snorted.

***

" 'Connie opened the door and let me in. Morrie was in a wheelchair by the kitchen table, wearing a loose cotton shirt and even looser black sweatpants. They were loose because his legs had atrophied beyond normal clothing size- you could get two hands around his thighs and have your fingers touch. Had he been able to stand, he'd have been no more than five feet tall, and he'd probably have fit into a sixth grader's jeans.

" ' "I got you something," I announced, holding up a brown paper bag. I had stopped on my way from the airport at a nearby supermarket and purchased some turkey, potato salad, macaroni salad, and bagels. I knew there was plenty of food at the house, but I wanted to contribute something. I was so powerless to help Morrie otherwise. And I remembered his fondness for eating.

" ' "Ah, so much food!" he sang. "Well. Now you have to eat it with me." ' "

"Thank you, Ishida, you may sit down now." He did so. "Okay, um… Kouyoshi, you read the next part."

The girl stood up with her book. " 'We sat at the kitchen table, surrounded-' "

"It's a girl!" Chibidramon shot out of Matt's backpack on bounced all over the room.

"Shit," Matt muttered under his breath. Tai laid his head down on the desk, grabbing his hair in embarrassment.

Grabbing into the air, Matt snatched Chibidramon and tried stuffing her back into his bag. "You call that low-profile?" he growled.

"Ishida, what was that?" The teacher came to Matt's desk.

"Um… nothing, ma'am, I think it was my neighbor's pet rabbit or something…"

"Oh, really?" The teacher smiled. "I love rabbits! Take it out of the bag, it'll suffocate! You may keep it out for the rest of the day."

"Um… okay…" Matt pulled the Digimon out. "Don't you dare do that again…" he hissed.

Meanwhile, Tai was snorting in laughter at his desk.

***

"The answer to that one is eighty-seven." Chibidramon pointed to the first problem on Matt's test.

"Shut up, the answer is 134."

Chibidramon looked up at Matt. "Well, that one's eighty-seven, then." She pointed to problem five.

Matt sighed. "No, that's 409."

Chibidramon looked at the numbers again. "Well, then, that one is eighty-seven."

"No," Matt managed to contain his anger. "It's 2,957."

"Oh." Chibidramon looked at the paper again. "Which one is eighty-seven?"

"NOTHING! NONE OF THESE ARE EIGHTY-SEVEN!!! WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND EIGHTY-SEVEN?!"

"Ishida, are you yelling at the rabbit?"

"Urk, uh…" Matt, realizing he had jumped up in his seat, sat back down. "No, ma'am."

"Good. If you are mean to the bunny, I'll give you a zero for today."

Meanwhile, Tai was snorting in laughter at his desk.

***

"Chibidramon, you're never coming to school with me again. Never."

Chibidramon looked out from Matt's backpack. "Why? I think I'm pretty good at math."

"That's not the point!" Matt sighed. "You totally freaked Yobuko Kouyoshi, and Ai will never look at me again, thanks to what you did to her hair."

"What about those other two girls?"

"You mean Momoe and Chizuru Inoue? They don't really care that you started bouncing on their heads. They know about Digimon already."

Chibidramon looked around the schoolyard. "Look, Matt, there's Momoe again!" Then she saw the girl standing next to Momoe, and her eyes widened. "MATT!! IT'S HER!! IT'S MY PARTNER!"

"Not again…" Chibidramon had clasped onto Matt's hand and was bouncing towards the people. "Chibidramon, you're just falsing it again."

"No! No I'm not, Matt! It's really her! Wauggh!" Chibidramon fell over onto her face, but by the time she sat back up, her target was gone. "No! I can't see her!"

She was scooped up again by Matt. "Let's go home, Chibidramon."

***

Davis turned to TK, both of whom had been watching from a tree. "TK, did you know it was her?"

"Of course I did. Didn't you hear what Chibidramon said about genetic code?"

"Yeah but…" Davis looked back down to make sure he was seeing clearly. "But… Jun?"

***

I have nothing more to say. Except that I do not own "Tuesdays with Morrie." Mitch Albom wrote that book.


End file.
